When The Stars Go Blue
by faithangel3
Summary: The aftermath of the now infamous Hemo tweet. Heya.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The aftermath of the now infamous Hemo tweet. Heya

A/N: This is a really short start to this fic, which won't be long itself, mostly it's procrastination from essay writing. I will hopefully have more up by Monday if all goes as planned. Hope you all like the start and please do let me know what you think, and if I should continue. Oh and the title comes from the Tyler Hilton, Bethany Joy Lenz, Tim McGraw, and everyone else who has covered this song.

**When The Stars Go Blue**

She knew it shouldn't matter, it was only twitter. At the end of the day it was only a show on television, it wasn't real life. But as she sat on her couch reading all the relevant tweets that was the only one to seemingly break her heart into a million little pieces. In all honesty it wasn't like she didn't already know what her best friends thoughts were on the subject. Something about her making them public domain seemed to make the truth sink in.

It was then that she decided she needed the alone time. Her twitter was blowing up with angry tweets from irate fans. Her phone was blowing up with texts from fellow cast members and close friends. Who knew a tweet, that she was sure her best friend thought was harmless, could start such a revolt. It was all too much for her to take right now, she'd have to deal with everyone else in the morning, after she dealt with herself tonight.

Standing up from the couch she set her phone on the coffee table without bothering to see who the many texts all came from. Taking a deep breath she walked towards her front door, grabbing her keys on the way out. Where she was going she didn't need anything more than that.

She took another deep breath as she started her car. All she wanted was to put space between her and her best friend. That's when she saw it, sitting on the passenger seat like it belong there. Stopping at the red light she picked up the grey Glee hoodie and tossed it onto the backseat where she could no longer see it.

'_Out of sight, out of mind'_. She laughed as the thought crossed her mind. Maybe out of sight but her best friend was never out of mind. The only thing she was grateful for on this particular night was that she had watched the finale alone, out of sight was better than nothing. If the other girl had been there, there was no telling what would have happened.

Normally if she left her bouse without her phone she would have felt naked. Not tonight. No, tonight she felt like leaving her phone beind was like leaving he weight of the world behind. Especially the part in her world that made her feel stupid for putting so much emotion in a character and that characters relationship.

As she parked her car, a half hour after starting it, a single tear fell onto her cheek. The most stupid thought of them all crossing her mind. The thought that her best friend loved her the way Santana loved Brittany, the way she was so hopelessly in love with Heather. Casting the thought away she got out of her car and started walking down the path to the one place she hoped to get some peace of mind and clarity, at least the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

She waited anxiously as the phone rang. It wasn't until the fourth ring that someone answered the phone. "Hello." The happy voice answered.

"Hey Di, it's Heather."

"Hey, hold on one sec and I'll get Lea for you." It wasn't that Heather and Dianna weren't friends it was just that Heather was closer to Lea and Dianna closer to Naya.

Normally when Heather needed to talk if it wasn't with Naya it was with Lea but not tonight. Tonight she needed to talk to Dianna too. "Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, alright. What's up Hemo?" Dianna had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what was up with the blonde dancer.

"Have you talked to Nay at all tonight? I can't for the life of me get a hold of her and she said she was staying in tonight."

Dianna could hear the worried tone in the other girls voice. "I'm sorry I haven't heard from her. We were texting for a bit then she stopped replying. She probably just fell asleep, you know how exhausted she's been. Did you stop by her place? That girl could just be to lazy to plug in her phone."

"No I haven't but I'm going to head over there now. This is just so unlike her, we always talk after the show if we didn't watch it together."

The more Dianna talked to Heather the more she knew what was wrong with Naya. She didn't want to get into the middle of something though, unless it was absolutely necessary. "Okay, call me and let me know how it goes, I'll still be up for awhile."

"Will do, later Di." With that she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and headed towards her best friends house that wasn't far from her own.

Ten minutes later Heather was walking up the steps of Naya's house. The lights seemed to be off but she knew the girl liked to watch television in the dark. Ringing the door bell she waited and listening for any sign that showed that her best friend was home. Nothing. She tried again before using the code to open the garage. Sure enough the girls car was no where to be found.

Feeling defeated Heather got back into her car. "God Naya what is up with you?" She asked herself as she headed towards her next destination.

"Hi Hemo, come on in." Lea greeted her with a smile on her face.

"No luck at Naya's?" Dianna asked when Heather and Lea entered the living room. Her only answer was a shake of the blonde's head. "I'm sure she's good." Dianna assured her as she sat down on the couch opposite her two friends.

"By the way Hemo that was some tweet." Lea laughed before getting a scolding look from her roommate which Heather picked up on.

"What makes you say that?" Heather questioned.

"You've started god damn twitter gate with your 'I think Brittany and Artie are made for each other'". To show the girl what she was talking about Lea handed Heather her phone. Both girls watched as Heather scrolled thru the message for a good ten minutes in silence before Dianna finally said something.

"Good thing you don't have your own twitter." Heather nodded and handed the phone back to Lea.

"This is exactly why I don't. I mean what's the big deal it was just my opinion."

Lea opened her mouth to speak but Dianna beat her to it. "People love you and Nay, they love Brittana, their invested in it."

"So is that what's up with Naya? And don't give me the run around Agron I saw the look you gave Lea."

The two roommates exchanged looks before coming to a mutual understanding. It was time to step in. "Hemo if it was the other way around how would you feel? They may joke about it but Naya is their captain and she's their captain for a reason. If Naya said Santana was meant to be with Puck after you had spent the better part of the year saying Brittany and Santana are soul mates how would you feel?"

Heather was starting to get upset, it was just her opinion and it was just a stupid tweet. "I'd respect her opinion and at least talk to her."

"To be fair she hasn't answered anyone's messages, not even Kevin and Telly's."

The tall blonde leaned her head back against the couch and checked her phone for the millionth time that night. Biting her lip she decided to send another message to her best friend. _Please talk to me, if it's about the tweet please talk to me and let it go, you know I love you more than I love anyone else in this world._ She quoted Brittany in hopes that it would make the girl smile and respond. "It can't be about that tweet though, maybe you were right before, that nothing is wrong.

"I love you Morris but I know you aren't that dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean Lea?"

"It means that you know in your heart that's why she's upset. You knew the minute she didn't answer you that something was wrong."

Not being able to take it anymore she stood up. "I won't be made to feel guilty for expressing my opinion and how I feel.

Before she could reach the door she heard the shorter hair blonde speak up. "Except its not how you feel and its not how she feels. Do you not see how she looks at you because it's the same way you look at her. She loves and the only way she can have you is thru Brittana.

"Naya doesn't love me, not in the way you're implying. It's just characters on a show, she can't seriously be mad over that."

"Yeah hun, we got that." Lea said before making her way over to engulf her friend in a hug. "But its characters that stemmed from you and Naya. You talking about Bartie being perfect is like you saying that you and Taylor were soul mates."

"You need to find her Hemo, you need to find her and make it right. Tweet or not it hurt her." Dianna spoke softly not wanting to upset her friend anymore.

Heather stepped away from Lea taking in all the new information. "I need to go find her." With that she left, finally understanding what she's pretty sure she knew all along. Naya was invested in her, in them, and their characters. Fiction had blurred the lines between reality and fiction and Heather wasn't sure she knew which was which anymore. All she knew was that she had to find her and she had to apologize. Hurting Naya was never something Heather ever wanted to do and she certainly didn't mean to leave her with all the negative feedback her tweet had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When the Stars Go BluePairing: Naya/ Heather - RPF Rating: T

Chapter 3

Heather found herself back at Naya's. She didn't want to go on a huge search and waste time if the girl was home. Without knocking this time Heather opened the garage door. No car. Getting back into her own vehicle she leaned her head back. If she was Naya where would she go if she was upset?

Picking up her phone she scrolled thru her contact list before finding the number she wanted. She looked at the time before deciding that calling was important.

"Hello, Rivera residence."

Heather let out a soft chuckle. "Hey Nic is Nay around?"

"What's up Hemo? I don't think so but I'll get mom for you, I just got home." She heard the youngest Rivera call for her mom. "Hi Heather, I'm sorry Naya isn't here."

"Hi Mrs. Rivera, oh okay, thanks anyways and my apologies for calling so late."

The woman laughed. "Never too late for you and when you find my currently emo daughter can you please tell her to call me."

"Will do, but you haven't from her at all either?" Heather asked shocked that Naya hadn't even spoken with her mom.

Both women heard laughter. "Naya is emo because of Hemo."

"Nic, hang up the phone. Sorry Heather and no I haven't. She probably just wanted some alone time.

"No worries and thanks again."

More laughter. "Hemo come visit already and stop being lame, we know I'm more fun than Naya Marie."

Heather let out a small chuckle. "I will try my best. Later Nic." With that she heard the line click.

Mrs. Rivera laughed slightly. "She is right though you need to come and visit. You can call here anytime sweetheart, have a good night. Oh before I let you go that was an amazing episode I'm going to have 'My Cup' stuck in my head for days."

Heather smiled, it was nice to be close with Naya's mom when she was so far away from her own. "Aww thank you and have a great night yourself."

Frustrated Heather hung up her phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. What did she know about Naya? She asked herself before getting an idea. Something the girl liked to blend in and get lost in a crowd of people, and to do that she went somewhere where people weren't concerned about anyone but themselves.

She didn't see the girls car in the parking lot but she decided to check inside anyways. Walking in she heard the soft music and smelled the strong coffee aroma. This was Naya's favourite coffee house, it was quite, quaint and the perfect place to enjoy a cup of coffee and a good book. Looking around there was no sight of her best friend though. Walking up to the counter feeling defeated once again she ordered their favourite coffee's in hopes that she'd find the girl soon.

For what felt like the millionth time that day she started her car. It was then that something caught her eye and she noticed the black jacket in her backseat. Letting her long arm reach out she grabbed it and pulled it into the front seat. As if on queue Naya's favourite song started playing on the cd Heather had just made. They were together so often that the blonde figured she might as well put some of Naya's favourite songs on it too.

Closing her eyes she hugged the girls jacket to her check hoping it would give her some clue as to where its own was. As she inhaled the brunettes scent, a mixture of vanilla and flowers that smelled so good on the girl washed over her senses. She let the sound of the music take over her along with the scent of her best friend and it suddenly donned on her. The lyrics of the song making it obvious where the girl had gone. Why Heather hadn't checked there to begin with was a mystery even to her.

_Dancing where the stars go blue, _

_Dancing where the evening fell. _

*** Two Months Earlier ***

"I will never get sick of this song." The brunette said before continuing to sing.

The blonde smile at her best friend as she snuck glances at her singing. "Where do you go when you're lonely?"

"Are ya singing or asking?" Naya was in a good mood that day, and Heather could tell not only by the smile on her face but the way she had been talking.

"Asking, you know just in case I ever need to find you and tell you that you aren't alone."

Naya thought for a minute, her cheeks slightly blushed. "The beach."

"Could you be a little more specific, this is California not Arizona."

"Off route 56."

Heather shook her head. "There's no beach there."

The Latina smiled. "There is, I found it one day on my way to my parents. Your turn Hemo."

Heather grinned from eat to ear and looked at her best friend. "Wherever you are."

"Oh, you are getting way to good with these answers, but come on I'll show you where that beach is. Pull over so I can drive."

That's where they had been the day Naya's jacket ended up in her backseat. She had been cold so the brunette put it around her. How she could forget she had no idea but she was glad that she hadn't given the jacket back to her bestie.

She smiled as she pulled into the small parking lot. There it was, Naya's car. She parked next to and got out. Feeling the hood of the car Heather shook her head, it was cold which meant the girl had been here for awhile. Opening her trunk she pulled out a small blanket, throwing it over her shoulder she grabbed the two coffees and made her way to Naya's favourite spot.

Sure enough as she made her way through the trees and bushes, over the small mound of sand she spotted her best friend. She was sitting on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest looked out at the water. She watching her for a moment, noticing the girl visibly shiver before letting her feet move forward. She had found her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Told ya telling me would come in handy." Heather whispered as she sat down. Startling her friend.

"Heather! You scared me. What are you doing here?" She avoided looking at the girl as she rubbed her eyes.

"I was worried when I didn't hear from you. Naynay are you crying?" Heather noticed as the full moon glistened off caramel skin.

"Huh? No, I'm good. Sorry I just needed some alone time you know?"

"Naya look at me please." The girl turned her head to look at the blonde and even in the dark Heather could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong honey, and my god you're freezing. Here take this." She handed the girl her coffee as she wrapped the blanket around them both, pulling the Latina close to her.

"You shouldn't be here Heather." She said softly clutching the warm coffee. After taking a sip she leaned into her best friend even though she was the one she had been running away from.

Heather kissed the top of her head. "How long have you been out here?"

Naya shrugged. "Not to sure, left my phone at home."

She shivered again so Heather held her a little closer. "For starters you never go out without your phone so that tells me right there that something is wrong. Not to mention what if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do without you." The blonde whispered the last part.

"Call Kevin." Naya didn't mean for that to slip out so she brought her coffee to her lips.

Rubbing Naya's back Heather leaned her head down onto the brunette's. "More like crawl under a rock, I'd be a complete mess without you. I was so worried about you tonight I called your parents house and your mom says to call her by the way."

"You called my parents house?"

"Called your parents, called you, called your house, called everyone we both know under the sun, waited at your house, checked your favourite coffee shop. All because I was without your for a few hours, I would be a complete wreck if something happened to you and took you away from me too."

The Latina buried her head in the crook of Heathers neck. "No one could take me away from you Heather, you know that."

"Maybe but that doesn't stop me from worrying, things always change right?" She felt Naya's head nod against her shoulder. "Now since I've been more than honest why don't you tell me why I shouldn't be here?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the brunette pondered what she should say and how she should say it. She really didn't want to give herself away so easily, as much as she loved Heather, that love also made her feel vulnerable. Unlike the character she played on t.v. she wasn't heartless and she wasn't a bitch until provoked, at which point it wasn't her fault.

"Because I'm a mess and emotional over things I shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to deal with me like this."

"I'm your best friend that's what I'm here for, its in the job description. Besides I like when you're like this because then I get to take care of you the way you always take care of me."

Nodding Naya moved her body so she was more comfortable against her best friend. They didn't say much after that, they just sat and listened to the ocean. Waves softly crashing onto the sandy beach. Heather knew that whatever it was that was bothering Naya she didn't want to talk about it right then. She also knew that if she pushed the girl was likely to lock it all in even tighter.

After fifteen minutes of silence Heather let out a small huff. "Gosh woman, you're still shivering, come here." With that she picked Naya up slightly and pulled her onto her lap, hugging her as close as she could, letting the girl rest her head back on her shoulder. "I can see why you come out here, it's peaceful and beautiful." She said after another few minutes as she looked up at the stars. Once again the only response she got was the slight feel of a nod on her shoulder.

However comfortable they were there was still tension between them and Heather was sure that they both could feel it and she didn't like it. She didn't like it not one little bit. Mostly she didn't like the thought that the tension was because of something she did.

"Do you at least want to go home, get you into some warmth?" She felt the girl shake her head. "Mmmkay."

"I want to watch the sunrise, dawn of a new day." Her voice was raspy and deeper than normal with having barely spoken in the past while, Heather loved it. Pulling out her cell phone she sent a message before handing the phone over to her brunette counter part. "You should call your mom, let her know you're okay." Naya nodded yet again and quickly dialled the number, letting her mother know that she was alright and that Heather had found her.

They went back to sitting in silence after that, wrapped together under the blanket, staring out at the ocean. Heather wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that before Naya finally spoke. "I was running from you tonight, I should have found a better hiding spot I guess."

"Why? And I'd get up and leave but that is not happening so you are stuck with me."

"That tweet you sent out about Brittany and Artie. My phone was blowing up with everyone wanting to know what was up with you saying that, asking me for answers that I didn't have. I didn't want to deal with it so I decided to get away, take some me time."

"Do you want me to leave?" It's not what she wanted to do but if that's what the girl in her arms wanted, that's what she'd do. She felt as soft kiss being placed on her should and she knew the answer was no.

"I don't believe you, you know about you needing space because everyone was asking you questions, I know you better than that Nay."

Without warning Naya untangled herself from Heather. She stood up and walked forward until she almost had her feet in the water, arms folded over her chest. Heather wasn't sure what to do at first so she just sat still and watched the brunette. Finally when the girl turned back around again she saw the tears that were falling down her cheeks. On instinct the blonde leapt up from her spot on the sand and wrapped her arms around Naya.

They stood that way for awhile, Naya crying into Heather's shoulder and Heather rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. "It's a good thing I have you just where I want you now."

Finally, Naya looked up at her, confused brown eyes staring back into confident blue ones. The taller girl pulled her phone out of her pocket once again and scrolled thru it, still managing to keep her hold on her best friend.

Another minute passed before Naya's ears perked up at the sound of music. Pulling back just a little so she could see Heathers face she finally let her arms drop from where they had been crossed over her chest. Without a word Heather wrapped one arm around her waist, stuck her phone in her pocket, and grabbed a hold of Naya's hand before starting to sway them to the music. There were two things Heather was absolutely amazing at, the first was dancing, the second was making her best friend smile. Right now both were working to her advantage as she saw the small smile form on Naya's lips. A slender arm rested gently around her neck, the hand in hers moving to get a better grip of her hand. That was all she needed as she pulled the Latina closer, placing a soft kiss on the girls temple. Sometime before dawn she was going to find out what was really going on, but for right now, even with the tension they was no better place to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When the Stars Go BluePairing: Naya/ Heather - RPF Rating: TSummary: What happens after Heather's now infamous tweet

Chapter 5

They spent the next little while dancing under the stars neither saying a word. Neither wanting to break free from the bubble they were in. Without meaning to Naya let out a soft yawn causing Heather to look down at her. Smiling at how adorable she thought her best friend was and also how tired she was.

"Sure you don't want to head home?" This caused the brunette to step back and sit down. Instantly making Heather regret asking the question, her arms now cold with the loss of heat.

"I'm fine here but you really don't have to stay Heather. Promise Ill call when I get home."

Heather shook her head, no way was she leaving her best friend out here all alone. "Nope, I'm perfectly good right here," she said sitting back down next to the girl.

Looking next to her she couldn't ignore how beautiful the Latina looked in the moonlight, tear stained cheeks and all. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" Naya continued to look out at the water.

"Why is this your go to place?" The blonde wrapped the blanket around them again, causing Naya to bring Heather back with her when she laid down.

"I find the ocean calming and when I look up at the stars I remember how small our world is. It helps when I'm upset reminds me that there are bigger things in life.

Heather rolled onto her side and looked at Naya. Reaching across the girls body she took her hand in her own and rested them n Naya's stomach.

"What?" Why are you looking at me like that?" Naya brushed her thumb over Heathers hand.

The blonde shrugged, she really wasn't sure why she was so she said the first thing that came to mind. "You captivate me." She said it softly, honestly.

They laid like that for awhile, Naya looking up at the stars, Heather looking at Naya. Sometime before dawn Heather found herself laying with her head on Naya's chest listening to her heartbeat. Naya's arms around her, blanket wrapped around them both. It wasn't until the sun started to rise that Naya untangled them and got up, tears brimming in her eyes.

Cold at the loss of contact Heather sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. Wanting to jump and move towards the other girl, it took everything in her to remain where she was.

"It's your opinion and I respect that." It was a whisper, almost inaudible but to Heather it was as though Naya had screamed it at the top of her lungs. Still she remained in her place. "I knew you felt that way I did and I'm not mad, we all have our opinions. It just gave me this feeling in the put of my stomach and I couldn't shake it. I couldn't shake everyone asking me why you said it."

It was in that moment that Heather realised the only person who had to deal with the aftermath of what she said was Naya. She was about to get up when the girl began to speak once again. "I'd really prefer to not talk anymore about it because I feel stupid as it is. That's why I came out here, hoping that the feelings would drift away." The blonde remained silent as she stood up and walked towards the Latina. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms and blanket around the small girls waist.

She wasn't the best with words so she said nothing she just held her close as they watch the sun rise. "Reading it just made it hit me, made me realise what I already knew. I don't want you to feel guilty or sorry, like I said its your opinion and I do really do respect that. I respect it so much," Still she stayed silence, unsure of what to say.

Another few moments passed. "It was just a stupid tweet Nay, please let it go so I can take you home, it didn't mean anything. They're just characters." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. That was all it took for the other girl to pull away, she turned around to walk away and in the new light Heather saw finally saw everything she'd been missing. There her best friend had stood, being so understanding and loving even though she was hurting. That's when it made sense, as she watching the girls fleeting form. It was her that wasn't understanding even though it was her that set this in motion.

Santana only had Brittany, she wasn't that close to anyone else and Naya had Heather the same way. They were as inseparable as their characters. Naya had other friends sure, but they weren't Heather, they weren't about to follow the girl when she was lonely. Just as Heather didn't have anyone else that would let her wake them up at 3 am to cry over breaking up with her boyfriend only to find that same person at her front door ten minutes later.

It wasn't about the tweet, it was about Heather and Naya. The two shot. Finally Heather got it, she got what Dianna and Lea had been saying. What Naya had been saying. Snapping out of her thoughts she realised Naya was no where to be seen. She took off running towards the parking lot, half expecting the girl to already be gone. But there she was hand on the door handle, frozen in place.

"I'll follow you, I'll follow you when the stars go blue and you're feeling lonely." She stopped a few feet away and waited. No response. "Tell me why, why you think you got that feeling in your stomach." She moved closer putting her hand over the brunettes on the door. The girl shook her head.

"I just want to go home Heather, I told you I didn't want to talk about it anymore." Her tone wasn't angry or cruel but exhausted and hurt. "Where's your car?"

Heather moved her hand away from Naya's slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I had Lea and Dianna come get it, I was sort of hoping I'd go home with you."

Naya turned around, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Why Heather? Why come out here? Why say that without even giving me a head's up?"

"You're my best friend Naya, and I didn't think I had too. I didn't think it would matter what I thought. Can we just go home please? You're freezing." Naya nodded and got into the car, waiting for Heather to do the same.

The drive back to Naya's was silent. Heather knew that she had messed up, she just wasn't sure why she couldn't get her words together in the right way. She was positive Naya wasn't going to let her inside the house once they got there but of course she did. At the end of the all they were still best friends.

Without saying a word Naya headed upstairs. Heather headed into the living room and spotted the girls phone on the table. Picking it up she lit it up to see the long list of texts from people and the dozen or so missed calls. She had to fix this she had to stop being selfish because people did care, Naya cared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She walks quietly up the stairs unsure of what she's going to say, unsure if words can fix this. Words aren't exactly her strong suit and so the less she actually has to speak the better but she knows she has to. She has to be honest about how she feels, about why she was so worried when she couldn't find Naya, and why staying out with her all night was the only place she wanted to be. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves before taking the step forward to turn into her best friends room.

The small bedside lamp was on, it wasn't bright but it was bright enough for Heather to spot Naya standing by her window. She wants to speak, she wants to say something, she wants to tell her best friend how she feels and why but the words don't come out, it's like they're stuck. Instead she moves towards the brunette and wraps her arms around the girls waist and rests her head on her shoulder. She inhales the same scent that was on the coat she had in the backseat of her care, the same one that calmed her nerves, the same one that she loved more than any other.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly not wanting to scare the girl in her arms.

"The sun is up and it's a new day but the hurt is still there, I didn't think it would be."

This time she didn't question the girls answer, she already knew why. "I love you." It came out so softly she wasn't sure that she had even said it aloud but when she felt the girl turning in her arms she knew she had. "I love you Naya and I know I hurt you tonight but I didn't want to believe it because if I did then that meant there was hope, hope that you'd feel the same way. Hope that you feel the same way about me that Santana does about Brittany. Then when I couldn't get a hold of you I knew something was wrong and I knew that I had to find you."

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Heather spoke again. "When I saw you sitting on the beach all I could think about was that you're my world. All I needed was sitting right there in front of me. Then you told me you felt stupid for feeling that way but its not you that should feel stupid Nay, it's me. I'm the one that sent the tweet and its me that hurt all our fans, not you. You, like them have a right to be upset regardless of if I think its right or not. I just need you to know that in reality I think we belong together, we're a two shot, you're my best friend, and I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I even quoted your favourite song for you, that must get me some brownie points." She was hoping to get a smile out the girl but her face remained the same, and Heather understood that she'd caused a lot of pain that may not be fixable in one night. "I'll understand if you want me to head home tonight, Lea is probably up by now so I can call her to bring my car over if you'd rather be alone."

Heather didn't want to leave, she didn't want to spend another second thinking that Naya was alone but she knew her best friend. She knew the girl sometimes preferred to be alone when she was in a bad mood, especially because that mood was because of her and she didn't want to make it worse. She watched silently as Naya nodded, and it took her another moment before she let go of the girls waist. She swallowed the lump in her throat, kissed the girls forward and moved backwards towards the door, having trouble taking her eyes off Naya. It was then that she realised what the girl was wearing, simple navy blue sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. "You look beautiful Nay." With that she headed downstairs, pulling out her phone to call Lea.

Still standing in front of her window Naya finally snapped out of the daze she was in. Heather had said she loved her, she told her that she thought they belonged together and then Naya had accidentally agreed to her leaving. She ran down the stairs to find Heather standing by the door, cell phone held to her ear.

Letting instinct take over she sprinted down the stairs and grabbed the girls phone out of her hand before ending the call. "Don't go." Was all she whispered before wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck and kissing her softly. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "I love you."

The blonde smiled. "I love you."

"So you said." Naya grinned before kissing the girl again. "You sang my favourite song to me."

Heather nodded. "I know, its your fault, you got it stuck in my head."

Ten minutes later they were cuddled in Naya's bed almost the same way they had been on the beach. Naya laying on her back, Heather laying on her side, arm wrapped around the brunettes waist. "Really Hemo, you captivate me?"

The blonde smiled at the look on Naya's face. "Hey, it sounded good, I could totally be a poet."

"Let's leave that to me shall we?" Heather nodded before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the corner of the Latina's lips.

"You make me so nervous, that's why I kept fumbling over my words tonight, to see you like that and know that it was because of me, I just couldn't get the right words out, the words I wanted to come out." She drew small patterns over the girls hip where her hand rested.

"It doesn't matter, we fixed it. Who knew a tweet could bring two people together." Naya smiled and softly rubbed the dancers back.

They laid like that for awhile longer, sun light beaming in through the curtains, illuminating the room as they smiled at each other. "Do you remember what I said when you told me about the beach that day?"

She watched as the brunette wracked her brain trying to come up with the answer. "You said wherever I was."

"It wasn't a line Nay, I meant it. That's why I had to find you tonight, I was feeling alone and I needed you. Knowing you were upset was only half the reason, the other half was entirely selfish."

Naya turned in her arms. "I'm here now, and after tonight I think the beach is our spot not just mine."

"Yeah?"

The brunette nodded. "Absolutely. Besides who else would dance with me where the stars go blue?"

There it was that cheesy grin and laugh that she'd been waiting to hear all night. "No one, because that's my job since I'm the one you make listen to that song over and over again."

"It's a good song."

Heather smiled. "It's our song." She felt Naya's nose brush softly against her own and her smile only grew. "You're sleepy aren't you?" The Latina nodded and cuddled into Heather. "Get some sleep before you start mumbling jibberish." The girl in her arms made a soft noise but didn't say anything. "I'll always follow you Nay, always."

Later that day the brunette woke up to an empty bed. Sighing she looked around the room, nothing was out of the ordinary. "Are you kidding me, I was dreaming?" She asked out loud to no one but herself. Stretching out her muscles, letting out a yawn. Reaching over she went to grab her phone off the table but it wasn't there. "Downstairs." She mumbled to herself before getting up and heading downstairs to the living room where she had left her phone.

Picking it up she saw the text messages. She had to deal with them sometime so she opened the first one, from Dianna. "That was so sweet, Lea and I can't wait to find out all the details."

"What the hell are they talking about." Shaking her head she continued to read thru the messages as she went into the kitchen.

The next was from her younger sister. "Yay for Nay, glad you aren't emo because of Hemo anymore." She shook her head, the girl had a thing for rhyming.

Still unsure of what everyone was talking about Naya texted the one person she knew would respond immediately. Telly. _What the hell are you all on about? _

Sure enough a few seconds later her phone beeped in her hand. "Aww, you haven't seen your twitter yet, hurry and go look!" Not sure what he was talking about she opened the twitter app on her phone and waited for it to load. There it was, the reason for all the texts.

_Just an FYI Nayarivera and I belong together, don't get it twisted. I love you Naya!_

Finally she looked up and noticed the note on the pot of ready made coffee.

_Sorry for leaving, I really wanted to stay but I had a class and I couldn't get out of it. I didn't want to wake you though so I hope the pot of coffee makes up for it and I will see you as soon. Dinner at my place, be there. I love you. _

_- Heather. _

"I wasn't dreaming." The smile on her face couldn't have gotten any bigger as she read the tweet over and over again. Without meaning to she started doing her little Naya dance around her kitchen before the sound of laughter brought her out of her gaze.

Turning around she found the reason for her smile. "I thought you had a class."

The blonde shrugged. "Got out early." That was all it took before Naya wrapped her arms around Heathers neck as the taller girl picked her up.

"I love you too Hemo and not just when the stars go blue."

The End

A/N: Hope the ending was alright, I've never been good with those. Thank you all so much for all the feedback, it's been absolutely wonderful and I hope this final chapter didn't disappoint. Cheers.


End file.
